


Duetto

by Krystallite



Series: Poems, Prose, & Short Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Descent into Madness, Duet, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Madness, Male Solo, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystallite/pseuds/Krystallite
Summary: Based on the word prompt "displacement".Hope you enjoy!Prose Description:A dance of two before the fall.A dance of one at the crack of dawn.A duet of none by 'nother day's end.For only one was there from beginning to end.





	Duetto

They danced over the moon, over the twilight song.

One step, two steps, then three, and she was gone.

He wandered till four, till the stars were no more,

But by eight, it was late, the show could not go on.

“Encore! Encore!” He wanted to scream.

But no one was there, just an empty dream.

There was no bravo, not a peep, nor a sound.

“Nothing more, nothing less, please, just a bow!”

He refused—no!—he sought not a “The End.”

And so, what he did was sing a requiem.

 

Not for her, not for them, but only for him.

For he had fallen so, so far into the abyss.

 

“Step one, step two!” He said, aloud.

He screamed, he yelled, the tears rolling out.

“Step four and five!” He went here, he went there.

Where was he going? There was no time to spare!

“Five and six.” There was an applause.

Was it her? No matter! The show must go on!

“Seven.” With a tap, he turned to the crowd.

 

Darkness.

 

Falling.

 

But what was it now?

 

The eighth! He remembered and tried to catch up.

But by eight, too late, he was already too far.

 

The show was over, and nothing was left.

Not him, not her, not even a them.

He closed his eyes and resigned to the dark.

 

Over the cliff,

Over the moon.

It was so near, and yet,

So far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I submitted for school with the prompt being "displacement".
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback and comments are appreciated!


End file.
